Addicted
by deeply-immortal
Summary: Maybe I'm addicted. I'm out of contol, but you're the drug that keeps me from dying. Maybe I'm a liar, but all I really know, is you're the only reason I'm trying...


**A/N: Okay, this is my first try at writing romance, so please don't kill me if it's not too great...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or the song Addicted by Enrique Inglesias**

* * *

I sighed deeply as I looked off into the distance from the cliff I was currently resting on.

The sky was dyed with a beautiful blend of indigo and orange as the sun slowly crept past the horizon line causing the sky to gradually grow deeper darker shades of blue.

I was just standing there with my arms crossed thinking about how Rouge and I met, or at least the way I remember it…

_Have I told you how good _

_It feels to be me _

_When I'm in you?_

All I remember was floating within a pod and I suddenly felt the liquid began to drain and the next thing I knew, the glass opened up and I shot open my eyes to be greeted by an ambush as well as a gorgeous ivory bat with breath-taking sapphire eyes.

But before I had time to really think, I instinctively pounced on her to keep her out of the gunshot's range.

I then tried my best to defeat the firing robot, but just when I was so close, I felt a something push me out of the way.

I gave her a confused look and she said that that was enough. She then went on about saying something about my memory being drained and how we were going to form a new team.

_I can only stay clean _

_When you're around_

_Don't let me fall…_

Apparently though, that's not how the story goes because the other day, Rouge was telling me how we _really _met.

She told me how she was sent to spy on me to gather information after the doctor had awakened me for his evil intentions.

She said that she pretended to work by my side just for government purposes.

I felt hurt all of the sudden, thinking about what she had said.

Was she really just helping so she could spy on my?

Did that mean that she was against me as well?

_If I close my eyes forever_

_Would it ease the pain?_

_Could I breathe again? _

But something caught my attention though when she was telling me what happened before my tragic memory loss.

She said that at one point, she was locked in a vault with three chaos emeralds; and even though she didn't trust nor like me, she pleaded for my help.

She went on saying about how I didn't want to, about how she was just being a troublemaker.

But then she said something changed my mind, and that I went back for her.

She said that I rescued her…

_Maybe I'm addicted_

_I'm out of control_

_But you're the drug that keeps me from dying_

I then brought her to the ARK, and she thanked me for saving her life.

She said I told her that I was just coming back to pick up the chaos emeralds and nothing else.

Even though I couldn't remember that moment, I knew right away that I was lying.

I knew that I didn't care at all about those dazzling gems.

I came back for her.

_Maybe I'm a liar_

_But all I really know_

_Is you're the only reason I'm trying_

Sighing once more, I turned my attention skywards hoping to see the moon's beautiful complexion as well as its shimmering stars.

The night atmosphere always seemed to calm me, it was just so peaceful.

The cool summer breeze gently brushed up against my facial features and ran through my ebony quills marked with red.

The wind also slipped through the blades of grass scattered upon the earth causing the blossoms to dance about as the moon's watery beams reflected upon them.

_I'm wasted away_

_I made a million mistakes_

_Am I too late?_

Unfortunately for me though, I felt the wind pick up a little and I saw deep gray clouds shroud the sky blanketing the world with darkness.

A crash of thunder was then heard followed by a flash of lighting off in the distance, and the next thing I knew crystal drops of water began cascading onto the solid ground creating a calming rhythm.

I frowned as I tried to shield myself with my hands from the rain, but the drops of water just kept running through my fingers and I eventually sighed as I finally allowed myself to drown within it.

Great, just my luck…

_There's a storm in my head _

_And it rains on my bed _

_When you are not here_

"Shadow!"

I turned around to see an ivory bat running towards me with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Rouge." I greeted when she caught up to me.

"What are you doing out here?!" she scolded once she finally regained her composure. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"You're out the freezing rain and you're getting completely _soaked_! You could get sick!"

I frowned as she shielded me with her mauve umbrella.

_I'm not afraid of dying _

_But I am afraid of losing you…_

"Really, Rouge. I'm fine, don't worry about me." I assured.

Rouge frowned as well and shook her head.

"No way, Shadow! I'm not taking that risk. The last thing I want to do is watch you get ill!"

I paused for a moment as we began to walk through the storm as new thoughts entered my head.

Did she really just go out in the pouring rain for me?

I sighed and shook me head, for I remembered that she was against me, just like everyone else on this unforgiving planet.

But wait…If she _didn't _care, why would she come out here looking for me? And why would she care about my well-being?

Did that mean that she _did_ care…?

Well, I knew one way I could find out.

_Maybe I'm addicted_

_I'm out of control_

_But you're the drug that keeps me from dying_

"Rouge? I-I need to tell you something…" I stammered.

I had never felt this nervous about anything in my entire life…

Rouge looked at me for a second before turning back to what was in front of her.

"Whatever it is, Shadow, can in wait until we're inside?"

_Maybe I'm a liar _

_But all I really know _

_Is you're the only reason I'm trying_

I hesitated a moment before nodding my head.

"Yes, Rouge. Of course…"

* * *

Once we got inside Club Rouge, she folded up her umbrella and neatly stowed it in her closet. 

"What were you even doing out in the rain anyway?" Rouge asked walking over to me.

"Thinking." I answered simply.

"About…?" Rouge asked arching an eyebrow.

_When you're lying next to me _

_Love is going through to me_

_Oh it's beautiful (beautiful)_

I scanned the area for a moment before looking back at Rouge.

"Well?"

"I—" I paused for a moment; should I really tell her?

Shaking my head I took a deep breath, for I realized it was now or never.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked taking a step closer.

I felt myself becoming tenser but refused to take a step back.

"Um…yes?"

"I…I think…I…" she sighed as she began to tail off.

"You what?" I asked as my heart began pounding.

Rouge shook her head and looked down towards the ground.

"N-no…It sounds so stupid…You'll just laugh…"

_Everything is clear to me _

_Until I hit reality _

_And I lose it all (lose it all)_

"You can tell me…" I said softly as I gently lifted her chin with my hand until her cerulean eyes met my own crimson ones.

"Shadow…I think I'm…" she stopped to take a deep breath. "I love you…"

_Maybe I'm addicted_

_I'm out of control_

_But you're the drug that keeps me from dying_

She then looked up into my eyes hopefully as I just stood their in atonishment.

Rouge had just said those three words I had only dreamt her saying.

She just told me that she loved me…

_Maybe I'm a liar_

_But all I really know _

_Is you're the only reason I'm trying_

I smiled softly after I took in her words and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Rouge…" I whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled as well and brought her lips to meet mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

It felt as though I was melting, for I had never experienced a moment so great, and I wanted it to last forever. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and soon I felt the kiss deepen as it became more passionate and I began pouring every emotion I had in me to her; all my frustration, depression, oppression, sadness…everything.

_You're the only reason I'm trying…_

Eventually we slowly broke apart for air and gazed into one another's eyes.

I smirked as my forehead met with hers.

"I…I thought you were against me…"

Rouge smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Shadow, even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you; know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that."

I chuckled softly as I brought her closer to me.

"I will."

_Yeah, you know I'm addicted_

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review!**_  
_


End file.
